


Taking the Edge Off

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eggs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren is full of eggs and Goro has to manage his ever-increasing libido.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Taking the Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

> Something based on my Twitter thread here: https://twitter.com/cakie_nsfw/status/1296274542797758464.

"Goro," Ren cries weakly as he rocks his hips further down Goro's throat, hands grabbing possessively against the sides of Goro's head, his fingers curled through Goro's locks. It was getting harder and harder to keep the arousal that the eggs in his stomach had brought at bay as each day past, the ferocity of his lustful, desperate state growing in tandem with the clutch he was unwillingly carrying within him. He could feel them sway with each roll of his hips, the weight of them rocking in with his thrusts the feeling so sickly, unnatural, yet also intoxicating and addictive on how they massaged his insides every time he moved. 

It did not help the Goro's throat felt so good around his length, tight and wet. The deeper he went the more Goro's throat stroked and shuddered around him, Ren gripping his hair tighter the more he gave into his dizzying pleasure; it was as if only he and Goro was all that existed, Ren fucking Goro the only thing that happened in all of reality, and the suckles that sounded from Goro's hot, tight mouth spiralled him further into his world of lust. 

Another thrust, and another, and another. Goro continues to accept Ren's cock as it stretches and scrapes the walls of his throat, Goro trying his best not to gag on the thick member as Ren pulls himself deeper. The feeling of Ren's cock aching between the walls of his throat brought joy from Goro, tending to his own erection as he slurps greedily on Ren's shaft, his own drool dribbling down his chin, head spinning the further Ren plunges into him. It was enjoyable on it's own when Ren had Goro just suck him off, content to let his lover take charge as Goro worked to quell the craving of sex that seemed to only increase in Ren as the days passed. Yet he obediently settled onto his knees, taking Ren's hot, aching cock into his mouth, licking the underside lovingly with his tongue as he worked Ren deeper into his mouth. 

But today was different. The grip that Ren had on his hair was firmer, more possessive then the previous days Goro had been tending to Ren's increasing needs, as if tugging Goro further down his dick, Goro choking around his member as Ren's cock head entered the back his throat, his walls tightening around him, and that alone was enough to send Ren into a fit of rageful lust as he started to fuck Goro's throat with fervour.

Ren's pace was getting faster and faster, his grip tighter in Goro's hair, grunts getting louder and angrier as the scraping against Goro's throat got rougher and more desperate until he could suddenly feel hot, warm come splutter down his throat, straight into his stomach. Tears streamed down Goro's throat as he tried his best to relax his throat around Ren's cock, his jaw going numb and slack as Ren rocked gently into him, riding out the high, euphoric feeling of his orgasm, his head thrown back as he groaned desperately, each buck of his hips spilling more seed down Goro's throat. 

Ren's cock head gently glided out Goro's throat, his grip loosening onto Goro, and Goro was finally allowed to take a deep breath, coughing as he wiped the spit with the back of his hand. 

"It's not enough," Ren groans desperately, reaching yet again for Goro's head, again intending to claim Goro's throat, "It's not enough, I need more, it hurts, I need more; more,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and a kudos!
> 
> You can also find me at @cakie_nsfw on Twitter.


End file.
